Ulquiorra x Reader: Where My Heart Belongs
by Evalinna1
Summary: 'Human, what is so special about you' Ulquiorra asked in a monotone 'I don't know. Maybe after all this time, I'm just another monster waiting to be released.' you smile wearily to him. His venom green eyes are locked on you, but no emotion is shown 'I can assure you, I have seen many monsters, but I can conclude you are not one of them.'
1. 1: Loss Of You

**Hi everyone! :D This is my first fanfiction about my most favorite character, Ulquiorra :D I hope you like it, it kind of starts in reverse but you'll see what will happen on the next chapters :D . Reviews are always welcomed :D :D**

* * *

**Chapter One: Loss Of You**

**"If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger."**  
**― Emily Brontë, Wuthering Heights**

**"The shattering of a heart when being broken is the loudest quiet ever."**  
**― Carroll Bryant**

Everything around you dissipates. Pieces from the beautiful white marble that once adorned the roof, are falling now on the ground, threatening to injure you at all times, something that makes it very difficult for your movements. The ground beneath your feet trembles, making it difficult for someone to stand up. The beautiful palace of Hueco Mundo is being destroyed and the aftermath of the battles raging outside these walls, makes the ground shake. But all this is now redundant. You run with all your strength through the corridors, avoiding obstacles with great flexibility whenever they try to slow you down, as a few seconds of delay can be revealed as fatal.

You must run. You must run faster. Your feet have literally grown wings, while your lungs are burning you from the inside out, making it difficult to breathe. Your heart beats so loud, you can easily hear her ringing in your ears.

But none of all this is enough to stop you. Neither the destruction around you, nor your physical pain is enough to make you stop, even for a minute, and take a deep breath.

You MUST run. You need to find him. Before it's too late.

With ease you can feel his spiritual pressure to collide with another raging energy, which is matched with his own, but in contrast, very unstable.

Hot tears run from your eyes, blurring your vision, as you wipe them with anger because all they do is delay you. Along the way you haven't met any of the other Arrancar which confirms the fact that now, the palace has been abandoned and left here, is only a single guard to look after it, blindly obeying a schizophrenic and egocentric master, who was the first to leave the palace, without a single concern for the survival of his allies.

A sharp pain pierces your back and your legs give away by themselves, throwing you on the floor. Cursing loudly, you turn your body to see what obstacle came in your way, only to see a large chunk of the roof, fallen where some seconds ago, was your own body. Red blood is dripping from the metal bars, revealing that it had avoided you for just a few centimeters.

But thanks to your power, you feel the deep wound on your back closing already.

Using your hands as support, you rise once again and you soon find yourself running with all the power of your heart to the exit of the palace.

As you reach the huge oak doors, you feel his energy flicker for a moment.

Something that is enough to stop you, hand suspended over the door handle with your mind working with a thousand turns per second and all alarms to go off in it. This should not have happened.

The night out is unreal as always. The bright moon sheds its rays, reflecting the light of the creepy but captivating white sand, making it shine, illuminating everything around it. There was something strange in this landscape. It was beautiful and terrifying, along with the complete lack of stars adorning the ebony sky. But this lack had something familiar in it, this unreal landscape that if you looked enough in it, you would feel the sanity in you to be reduced more and more. Something that caused you a strange feeling of déjà vu, making you wonder, if you had been here before.

But now the landscape didn't cause you anything, as your heart and mind were gone up in flames. You scanned over the horizon with your eyes, immediately discovering what you were looking for. A white figure, two hundred meters away from you, standing on the sand, against two other people, with matching bright orange hair.

All these you noticed, within only one second before throwing your body forward and begin to run furiously in the sand.

'ULQUIORRA!' you scream with all your strength.

Three heads turn to look at you. The full of pain gray eyes of your best friend, the bold, in the color of venom green eyes of the Arrancar, but when the third person turns to look at you, your blood freezes when you see the mask he wears.

At that moment, you feel the energy of the fourth Espada tremble once again and start to decrease rapidly.

' NO!' you scream, so loud that you feel your throat being torn.

Looking back, you see Ichigo's mask to dissolve slowly, and his eyes that are devoured by pain, focus on you. A pain, that is mixed with doubt. But, you have no eyes but for him anymore.

Your full of terror gaze, is stuck in the Espada with the aspect of Nihilism. His green eyes are nailed to you, showing, for the very first time, the emotion he felt at that moment. Surprise.

A scream escapes once again from your lips, when you observe him better, and see his wings and limbs starting to turn into dust, which drifts gently in the passage of the distinctive breeze, making it dance behind him.

No. It is not possible. It cannot be happening. It's not fair. It's not fair!

Ulquiorra has now turned his eyes on you, closing off his mind the world around him, as if it doesn't even exist anymore. He stares only to you. Only to your own eyes, which were now full of tears, and remembering him the oath he had given, not ever again let anything hurt you. He had vowed to you. But the most important thing was that he had sworn to himself that he would never again let these water streams to flow from your (eye color) eyes.

But he had failed. Something that filled him with regret, more than anything else.

You are trying to run close to him before it is too late. You saw his limbs being ripped up, approaching more and more, more dangerously, his chest and face. You couldn't help but wonder why didn't he do something. Both of you knew well, that if you manage to reach him, to touch him, then all will be corrected and would return where they should be. So you would finally have that opportunity for a new start, a new beginning. But as much as you were trying to approach him, the more you realized that time is not enough.

But there! You're only two steps away from him. It is enough only to reach out your hands and you can already feel the softness of his face, the temperature of his skin.

So, with that feeling of anticipation, you stretch out your hands, trying to hug the man standing in front of you and hide him in the safety of your heart.

He looks deep into your eyes and for the first time again, he gives you a smile, a small smile, full of pain.

The tips of your fingers are barely touching his white and cold skin, but that didn't bother you ever before.

And then, before your fearful eyes...

He becomes dust.

The force you had put as you ran, no longer meets any item to stop it, and your knees bent. Soon you're kneeling on the cold, white sand, having placed your palms on the ground, in an effort to restrain your body from collapsing completely.

Initially, you don't feel anything.

This surprises you, but for a few minutes, there is nothing to feel. Your mind is so empty, as if someone has erased everything from it, leaving it unwritten. Your heart is still pounding in your chest, sending blood through your veins, but no different. Without being aware of the loss.

Then the beating begins to gradually become stronger. More and more strong. Badamp. Badamp. Badamp.

And then there is a loud bang.

Pain, loss, anger and tears hit you so hard, you feel your whole existence melt like wax under the brutal onslaught. You feel your thoughts go off completely and the fire to devour your mind. Burning and dissolving everything in its path, leaving you weak. But your mind is not the sole objective of the insatiable fire.

Your heart is the next target.

You feel the flames begin to burn the edges of your small and fragile heart and when it has started for good, devour the center. You feel your chest to melt and put your hands to hold the pieces of your burnt heart from falling out, in an attempt to save what is left of yourself.

Your screams echo in the silent desert. But you don't care. Nothing is important anymore. All things have left your mind, as he faded from your life. There is nothing anymore. All the happy memories with your friends now are up in flames, they have become ashes. Because, he is no longer here. Because. He is gone and won't return again. You will never again look into his green eyes, that always fascinated you, cause even though they appeared to be empty, you always knew that they hide a lot more than they let you see. You will never again hear his deep and melodious voice, which was always strict. He is not here anymore.

And you are left, once again, alone, to collect the remains of your desecrated self.  
Why? Why? You had reached him, why weren't you given a little more time to save him? Why can't he be with you? Why can't you hold on on your happiness for just one time?

But you already know why.

It's not your fault. You were never to blame. Those are the ones who have to pay. Those are the ones that seemed unappreciative of the gifts given to them by you so many years ago and not only did they use them, but they abused them.

They need to pay and they will.

No more of the help you gave them. No more favors and concessions in the name of the agreement that you made so many years ago. Plus, the deal is canceled. They used your gifts for evil. Now it's your turn to punish them and show them what you're really capable of doing.

Always, throughout the years of your existence, you only longed for peace and quiet. Always helping them, always giving them. And in return they chose to betray you. But that's enough. You will not tolerate anything from them anymore.

The pain had stopped and clean, pure rage for the people who wronged you, flowed in abundance inside you, powering you in a new, dangerous way, but this time, you embraced and welcomed it as an old friend who you had a long time to see. Now, you will withdraw and won't let anyone near you. Enough is enough.

' _ are you okay?' you feel Orihime touching you on the shoulder.

'DO NOT TOUCH ME' you screamed and slapped her hand away.

The seal you once had on your chest, you feel it now being broken. Your eyes turn black, without iris , reflecting what you actually feel. When Orihime sees them, she begins to recede startled, as you get up slowly and steady on your feet.

With a beat of your fingers, you hear a rattling noise, like tearing, and the palace is destroyed completely.

Along with it , everything around you begins to dissolve. Stray Hollows begin to disappear, while the whole world of Las Noches begins slowly but surely to fall apart. Everything around you, the sand, the moon, the trees, the sky, start to be devoured by a darkness that spreads faster and faster, dissolving everything in its path.

Ichigo and Orihime look fearfully around them, unable to understand what is happening. You just bend gently to the ground, where his ashes are left, and gripping a green, shiny stone, you hold it firmly into your palm.

'It's time to go.' You say to both your friends and gently touching the air behind you, you see it immediately get wrinkled, and a glittering white gate opens. And you know very well where it leads.

Your friends cross the gate first, upon your nod.

You, take a last look in the world behind you that dissolves and pass in your turn through the gate.

The white light floods you.


	2. 2: Withdrawal

**So here is another chapter! I hope you are enjoying the story so far, I'll be uploading two chapters today so that the story will start to come together :D :D As a little note, whenever you see ### it means that we change POV's and we go to the neutral Viewer :P As always, I hope you like it, reviews are always welcomed :D :D :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Withdrawal **

_**If you prick us do we not bleed? If you tickle us do we not laugh? If you poison us do we not die? And if you wrong us shall we not revenge?**_

_**William Shakespeare**_

_**Everyone keeps telling me that time heals all wounds, but no one can tell me what I'm supposed to do right now. Right now I can't sleep. It's right now that I can't eat. Right now I still hear his voice and sense his presence even though I know he's not here. Right now all I seem to do is cry. I know all about time and wounds healing, but even if I had all the time in the world, I still don't know what to do with all this hurt right now."**_

― _**Nina Guilbeau, Too Many Sisters**_

The strong sunlight was the first thing you felt when you came out of the gate, and walked over the soft grass of the city park in Karakura. You had so many days to see the sun, with his warming feeling on your skin, so at first it seemed strange, giving you a shiver of revulsion, as if your body was accustomed for too long in the moonlight.

When your eyes adjusted to the light, you looked around you.

You were surprised to find that the sky was cloudy and that in fact, a sunbeam that had escaped from the tight grip of the clouds, was at fault for your temporary blindness. Everything around you was exactly the same. The trees of the park, the rich carpet of grass with the little flowers that defied the bitter cold of winter, and made their timid appearance on the lawn. At that time, the park was completely empty, so no one had noticed your arrival.

The gate closed behind you with a light sound.

Ichigo and Orihime flooded immediately with joy, Ichigo sighing deeply and Orihime leaping carelessly and making a turnaround herself, starting singing clumsily. They began to talk to each other cheerfully, excited to once again be back home. Another adventure came to an end for them. Bloodless. Besides, they did not lose anything.

Your look erred in the empty park. Your gate had just led you to the place where you saw him for the first time. To the place that he took you with him in Hueco Mundo. The place that changed your life forever. And you hated it. You hated it dearly, for it's breathtaking beauty, for the gifts it brought you generously, just for them to be grabbed from your bare hands later on, leaving behind only the aftermath and the pain that at some point they were in your hands.

' _? _ .' Orihime, your best friend, had crouched carefully to be able to see your face clearly, as you had lowered it to hide the new tears that flowed from your eyes. But now, nothing mattered to you. They were all strangers. And you were alone.

'Ichigo, Orihime I want you to listen to me very carefully.' You mumbled, clearing your throat discreetly, to be clearly heard. You looked strictly to the two of them.

'I want you to tell Urahara, I do not want to see him in front of me ever again. Do not dare neither he nor Yoruichi cross my way ever again, if they don't want anything bad to happen. And tell them that the deal is off." Anger is evident in your voice, something that amazes your friends, as no one has ever seen you so angry and with so pure hatred in your voice.

' _ don't do this. We are here for you, sweetheart.' Orihime tries to make you feel better, taking your hand in hers, only for you to pull them back, as if her touch will infect you. Something that brought tears in Orihime's eyes.

'There is no need to cry. Don't even care about me anymore.' you yell 'I don't want anyone beside me! I don't want you near me ever again! Therefore, for your own good, stay away from me!'

' _ calm down we're here for yo- '

'Shut up!' you interrupted Ichigo.

His eyes opened wide with surprise upon your answer, but you turned and ignoring them, started walking away with quick steps. You can no longer pretend that everything will go okay. You can no longer bring yourself to smile and say that this is all a test to be passed, like so many others that have come in human life. No. Now nothing is the same. Now everything has changed. You allowed yourself to let go for just a little minute, just a second in his dear embrace, and as a result, your whole world collapsed in those two seconds that prevented you from touching his face. You can no longer smile. No longer can you be close to anything that reminds you of him, human or not. And your friends should understand that. Besides, they too, have lost loved ones. But you've lost more than someone you loved. You lost yourself. Something that he took with him, as a last gift.

The green stone vibrated in your hand. You open your palm, knowing that it simply reacts to your reatsu, and bring it close to your face to look at it better. The green stone has on it the imprint of Nihilism, an O, a perfect, empty cycle. As if by magic, a nearly invisible silver chain appears from it, gently wrapping around your neck, and the stone stops shining.

You hide it under your shirt, embracing its cold feel on your skin, like a little piece of him.

Then you realize that it's raining. Big, heavy raindrops are falling gently from the sky, making their way deep into your skin, and making the air smell something like water and soil. Surprisingly, that smell always comforted you in the old days, reminding you that after every storm, the sun shines stronger than ever. But nobody explained to you what happens if the sun doesn't appear, ever again.

Your feet sink into the various potholes along the way, flooding your shoes with water. People pass beside you from the left and right, others holding large umbrellas, others putting a bag over their heads to protect them from the heavy rain. Some even stop and look at you, others focusing on your strange, extremely white clothes, which are so strange in the world of humans, but not in the Arrancar's, others focusing on your blank stare and the fact that you don't react at all in the rain.

Silly little people, how little do you know, how you're steeped in ignorance, doomed to a life without meaning, because you're too scared to grab the opportunities you are given. But you, who grabbed the opportunity loudly, who embraced it with all your strength, which you swore not to let it go, did you not lose it? Because this is life. It gives you something generously, just to grab it straight from your hands, the moment you declare it as yours.

Without realizing it, you have already reached the front door of your house. It's a simple two story house, plus an attic, peculiarly made the American-fashioned way decor, literally squeezed between two other big houses. The walls are in a neutral blue color and the frames of the windows are white. To reach the entrance door, you must walk up a small staircase. This reminds you that you no longer have your keys with you. Sighing wearily, you gently touch the lock and when it makes the usual 'click', you open it.

The most intimate scent of lavender fills you upon closing the door behind you. You always liked its sugary, like hypnotic, smell. You take off your shoes and enter the living room. It is big and spacious, with comfortable furniture that always seem to take your fatigue away. The big space also includes your modern kitchen, as they are all unified due to the space. But, they have only one disadvantage now. They are white. How much do you hate white. As you move towards the fridge, you note in your head to completely change the decor. You don't want to see anything white anymore. Anything.

Grabbing a sandwich and not even bothering to heat it up, you sit on the couch and turn on the TV to some random channel. Why does the world look like its moving on while you have stopped? Or maybe, it is always like this.

On the first bite of your food, disgust floods you immediately and you leave it aside. You're so tired. Maybe it's better to get some sleep. For only one minute. My God, you cannot even remember how many days have gone by from the time you last slept. Are they days? Weeks? Or is it just a few hours? Yeah, that's right, it's only a few hours. Then why do you feel so exhausted?

Your eyelids close gently, and you sink into the numb arms of sleep.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

'Orihime, Ichigo! At last you are finally back! We were waiting for you.' Urahara greets the two friends as they both have rushed to his store right after _ left, to inform him about the incidents.

They had discussed it among themselves and decided that it would be best to inform the former Shinigami about _ whereabouts. They were sure though, that there was no good way to break the news to him. So running with all their power in the torrential rain, they managed to reach the shop as quickly as possible, only to be greeted by Urahara in the threshold. Urahara sees the two of them exchanging worried looks, but takes out his green fan and upon opening it, he speaks once again 'What is happening? Where is _?' he immediately asks.

Yoruichi appears behind him silently, in her human form this time, carrying a tray with a bottle of sake and some glasses, looking closely to the two kids, trying to guess what happened, but to no avail.

Ichigo tries to catch his breath, and upon seeing that Orihime's eyes are red from all the tears she shed along the way and her short breaths, he decides that it is best for him to tell what happened. Gathering all his courage, he looks Urahara in the eyes –or so he thinks as he can't see under the hat- and talks.

'Urahara there is something we want to tell you. _ said that the deal you guys made, is off.'

To Ichigo's ultimate surprise, he sees the always calm man look up, his eyes locking on Ichigo's, full of surprise, as he and Yoruichi seem to not believe what has just happened.

'She…she said that?' Yoruichi asks· her golden eyes shocked.

Both of the kids nod.

'Yoruichi' Urahara addresses her 'This will not end well.'


	3. 3: Fatal Encounter

**Another chapter! :D :D With this, we are entering the main story! I hope you like it! Reviews are always welcomed :D :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Fatal Encounter**

_**Friendship is unnecessary, like philosophy, like art...It has no survival value; rather it is one of those things that give value to survival**_

_**C. S. Lewis**_

_**I feel this is the beginning**_

_**The beginning through the end**_

_**There's nothing left to fear now**_

_**In This Moment- Burn - from the album Blood**_

' Earth to _ , _ do you hear me?' Orihime nodded with her hand vigorously in front of your face, trying to get your attention. From the sudden movement, however, the only thing she managed to do, is to scare you.

'My God, Orihime! You scared the hell out of me.' You say, as your trying to catch your breath that had been cut.

'Sorry but I was talking to you _ and you didn't even blink. Are you daydreaming again?' she said and pulling a chair, sat down in front of your desk , resting her hands on the desk and her head on them 'Did you have a nightmare again?' she stared at you with sincere eyes, her mood decreasing rapidly in front of the tired sight of her friend.

All you did was to nod 'It was much worse this time..' you admit puffing loudly.

'You need to talk to Urahara about it. He might help.' She suggested.

' I don't think he can do something Orihime. Besides, they are nothing but dreams.' You shrugged your shoulders and looked down again . Under your hands was a piece of paper on which you had drawn abstract things that prevailed through your dreams. It was very strange, but all these nightmares had something familiar in them, as if you had been in these places before, only that they had definitely came from the darkest abyss.

The drawings always help somewhat, mainly releasing space in your already filled brain and give you the opportunity to examine them calmly afterwards. Before, they were just sketches about very strange monsters, which had masks, horns, and usually had a hole, like a trademark. But this time things were very different. This time, what prevailed was a pair of eyes, that every time you looked at them, you felt them reach in your soul.

Sighing again, you pull the sheet and give it to Orihime, who takes it in her hands and brings it so close to her face that makes you wonder why she doesn't feel any dizziness. Her decisive look on her face betrays her thoughts.

'This is new." she said and pointed at the pair of eyes on the paper 'They look like kitten eyes! How sweet! ' she exclaimed cheerfully.

' I don't think they are.' You replied wearily.

'But they can be. Maybe yesterday you saw some sweet kitty and you saw her again in your sleep! It had happened to me also, with a little dog.' She said merrily, like a little kid 'It was small and all white, with a pink nose. A neighbor had it, and that night I saw it in my sleep. Of course I saw it bite me, but okay.'

'You may be right.' You finally agreed. With your fatigue, you thought it was better not to argue about from where these eyes came. But you much doubted that it was from a cat.

'Hey! Are you two coming or we'll have to wait the whole day?" came an irritated voice from the classroom door.

Both of you turned towards there, just to see Rukia folding her hands in her chest with obvious irritation. You hadn't realized that the bell had ringed five minutes ago.

'Hey! Rukia!' Orihime exclaimed, and you could swear that she teleported, because one moment was next to you and the other was grabbing Rukia tight in a death-hug.

'Orihime you are killing her.' You joked, watching Rukia struggling to be released, and soon to acquire a pale face.

When Orihime finally released her, the petite girl had to hold on the frame of the door to catch her breath.

'Th ... that was close.' She said, trying to regain her breath. In response, you and Orihime laughed.

When you made sure that she was okay, you followed her in the courtyard, where as usual headed to your usual spot, under a big cedar. There, was the rest of the gang. Ichigo was trying to sleep, leaning on the trunk of the huge tree, but the fuss made by Renji, Sato and captain Hitsugaya as they were playing a strange game, based on bets, prevented Ichigo from finding a moment of calm. Ishida was trying to put them back in row, because they had begun to attract the attention of other students, but all his efforts were falling on deaf ears. By the time Rukia came close.

'Cut the racket!' that was enough to make the three boys to look at her and stop disagreeing so strongly.

'Way to go Rukia.' You say as you sit down on the grass.

'At last I'll get some sleep.' Ichigo said.

'What happened to you Ichigo?' Orihime teased him.

He sighed loudly ' It's the training from Urahara. I swear, just a little bit and I'll die from exhaustion.'

'Oh come on! You can't possibly find it so difficult.' You laugh.

He lifts his head to look at you better 'Sure, you're used to it in so many years you are close to your uncle, but we aren't the same. '

'I agree, but we won't have fast results, except in this way.' You rebuke him severely.

'You're right.' He finally sighs and reclines back. Within a few seconds, you hear him snoring softly.

And he was right. So many years next to Urahara and Yoruichi, you had gone through so many levels of training , that now the training they give to your friends was just warming up for you. But don't complain. You were too young when Urahara adopted and took you under his protection along with Yoruichi. Your parents were gone a long time ago, so you grew up with those around you to support you. Of course, it is widely known that they are both very odd, but they still are family and you will love them no matter what. You still remember the first day you met the rest of the gang and went to Urahara's shop together, just to open the door to a completely naked Yoruichi. My God, the yells you had put that day. But also, how long it took the boys to overcome the spectacle.

Smiling gently, you bite a little of your snack.

'Well, what do you plan to do the afternoon after school?' Orihime asks excitedly.

'Practice most likely.' Rukia replied.

'We have nothing specific yet. Do you have something to suggest Orihime?' asks Renji.

'Renji, I said, we need to practice.' Rukia insisted, however the redhead smiled wide.

'As I said, we have nothing.'

' Why don't you come over at my place? We can see a movie, or play something.. Oh! I know! I'll cook for everyone! ' Orihime announced, happy that she was going to cook.

'NO!' everyone said.

Orihime seemed upset 'Maybe it's better to bring pizzas, what do you say Ishida?' Sado said.

'Yes, it's better. Let's not bother you too much Orihime. ' Ishida replied, skillfully avoiding the pitfall.

'Yes! Pizza!' Orihime agreed.

'What do you think _ ?' Rukia asked you.

'Unfortunately I won't hang out with you tonight guys. I must go to Urahara to help with some stuff. ' you shrug.

欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望

' _ open the door!'

You can clearly listen to Yoruichi pounding on your door, but of course along with you and all the rest of the neighborhood.

' _ open the door otherwise I'll break it!' she threatened.

You didn't answer. There was no way of you answering. They had deeply disappointed you, her and Urahara. You can't even understand the reason why she was now outside your door, pounding it about half hour, with undiminished interest, just to infuriate you so much, so that you'll finally open it. But you will not open.

In contrast, you sat on your bed, coldly looking at the picture you had taken with you on your (age) birthday this year.

Even if you were on the second floor of the house, you can hear her sigh clearly outside the door.

'We love you _ . We did not want all this to happen. Please open. ' Again nothing.

' I will come tomorrow . ' She said gently and turning , began to leave.

At the same time you threw the photo on the wall, breaking it into a thousand pieces.

欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望

The sun was setting on the horizon of the city, inundating everything in a beautiful bright orange light. You nodded to your friends who were distancing themselves heading Orihime's house. You really wanted to join them, but you knew you had to help in the shop. It doesn't matter though, we can't have everything. You tied the rollers more tightly on your feet and balancing, managed to get up. That morning you had thought you had a long time to practice them a little, so you took them with you. They were a gift from Orihime for your birthday and within a short time, you had managed to become very good.

Thus, you started heading to the shop. The distance was relatively large, but it won't tire you so much this time. You tried to avoid as much as possible the main roads, as cars and pedestrians would make it difficult for your course. You put cheerfully the earphones in your ears and began to mumble the song playing at the moment.

You were thinking about how lucky you were. Urahara always disagreed with the idea to put you into action, despite your excellent training, but for three months or so now, Ichigo managed to convince them and now you were an active member of the team. Of course, all of them were careful as to not let the secret be discovered by Soul Society, because then Urahara would have really big problems. Fortunately, both captain Hitsugaya, and Rukia with Renji agreed with Urahara's request. Moreover, an exiled Shinigami is forbidden from training anyone.

The first time you met captain Hitsugaya and Rukia, they thought you were a Hollow, due to your strange reiatsu, but fortunately, Urahara walked into the middle before things got ugly. Of course, despite the fact that Rukia relaxed her attitude towards you, captain Hitsugaya insisted not to trust you too much, something that certainly can't be explained and insisted to call him by his full name. But you are sure that at some point, he will come along too.

Calm and relaxed as you were, you just had the time to see the man who jumped in front of you unexpectedly.

'Watch out!' you immediately cried, struggling to avoid him.

He turned towards you, but you didn't see at all who he was, as you avoided him for literal millimeters. You failed to maintain your balance and, thus fall to the ground, tearing utterly your knees and palms.

You swore loudly. Turning, you sat gently on the ground, examining your palms and knees, just to see plenty of blood run out.

'Well, don't you see where you're going?' you demanded to know, looking up at the stranger, just to feel your mouth fall open.

There, a few feet away from you, was standing a slender, yet fairly muscular man, average at height. He had fairly short and messy, ebony hair, with bangs falling between his eyes. His skin was so white, that it strongly reminded you of snow. But the most striking feature of his, was his eyes. He had venom green eyes, that seemed to dazzle you the more you looked at them, with slit-shaped pupils. Under his eyes descended two tear lines, at the same color as his eyes, reaching down on his face. Also, he had a broken horned helmet on the top-left side of his head, something that you thought was strange, cause it kind of reminded you the drawings you made.

He was so unreal looking, that for a moment, you just looked at him, with your thoughts stopping in your mind and your heart pounding loudly. When that time passed, anger filled you again.

'Next time, be more careful pretty boy.' You threw furiously at him.

'Human, can you see me?' his voice was so icy that you failed to detect any emotion.

You rolled your eyes 'Of course I can see you, I'm not blind. But what a gentleman you are! A proper man should lift a girl when he throws her down.' You threw, trying to make your voice as icy as his own, while you were getting up.

He said nothing, not that you sat to hear. Collecting your bag from the ground, you left quickly.

'Good night!' you yelled loudly as you left the shop. The chores had lasted longer than you expected, so it is now two hours before midnight. The moon was high in the sky when you started walking home. You had insisted to Yoruichi not to accompany you, as you noticed that she was too tired and would be a shame to tire her more.

This time, your rollers were hanging from the side of your bag as you considered it very tiresome to have to watch out not to lose your balance. So, putting once again the headphones on your ears and leaving a big yawn out, you started walking towards the house.

The weather was very cold, even if winter wasn't here yet, making you tighten your coat a little more on you.

The streets were completely empty, with the exception of some cars that just passed you sometimes, going, obviously, to their homes. You raised your head skyward, sticking your eyes on the beautiful silver ball hanging there, illuminating your way brightly. You were always enchanted by the moon. There was something familiar, something very close to you in it, which made you calm down and relax. Sometimes these feelings seemed strange and you couldn't understand where they sprang from. But you never thought it too much.

All was calm on this night. Until you tried to step down from the sidewalk. Then you felt it. A huge spiritual energy, coming towards you. And it can be only one thing.

You look behind you and see a huge Adjuchas-class Menos appear from a corner. His eyes were immediately nailed to you, sensing your own energy, and opening his mouth, let out a cry that forced you to cover your ears to endure it.

'How the hell is it so big?' you wonder aloud, as the Adjucha was at least seven feet tall, something that goes contrary to what you have learned so far.

Continuing to scream, you only had half time to see the ball of Cero created in his mouth, as he ejects a ruddy, like blood, beam towards you, which you managed to avoid by throwing your body forward at the appropriate time.

You sit up and pull your favorite hairpin, in the shape of a rose from your bag, which at the exact moment you touch it, turns into a silver katana. You get up and holding your sword firmly, you rush against the Adjucha with all your might.

It shoots another beam Cero, which you avoid again, and gliding beside it, you manage to cut its sides utterly flank. It screams and turns towards you, while you avoid his hand, jumping over it.

You firmly grab its shoulder and stepping on its side, you manage to nail the katana right in the middle of its mask. But before you could cut it utterly, ending his life, it grabs you firmly by the hand and shoots you twenty meters away, with you banging violently on the asphalt. When you stop, a scream of pain escapes from your lips, as his touch gave you a great burn like acid in your hand. You don't have time yet to heal, as the Adjucha runs towards you with all its speed.

'Jimen wa yokusei' _Ground restrain_, you scream and huge branches of asphalt hurled against it, hitting it straight in the chest and sending it many feet away from you. This will give you a few minutes.

'Iyasu' _Heal_, the burn on your hand slowly begins to recede until it disappears completely.

Grabbing the katana again, that had fallen next to you, you run against the creature. It screams again and disappears.

The surprise penetrates you, but then you feel it to be right behind you. You turn, and barely have time to put the katana in the middle and cut the attack before it cut you in two. Due to the force, you hurl back where you manage to stop completely upright.

The thing is, the creature has begun to get on your nerves.

Before you can attack, it opens its mouth and lets out a fistulous cry, which forces you to re-cover your ears, as your knees bent and you kneel in the street. The Adjucha watching you lifts its hands and three balls of Cero are created simultaneously, one in each palm and one in its mouth, without interrupting the howling.

'Oh my God, make it work this time!' you mumble as the last Kidō spell you learned from Urahara comes into your mind 'Dankū!' you scream with all your power.

Miraculously, an opaque wall appears in front of you, and when the Cero hits on it, it manages to protect you from them.

'Yes! It worked!' you shout joyous, as it is the first time you've managed to successfully complete this spell.

The Adjucha interrupts the howling and stares at you, as you lift and hold your sword firmly in front of you.

'The battle is over little monster. Time to finish you.' You say.

At that moment, you feel three reatsu coming towards you quickly. The energy seems familiar enough. Your friends come to help you.

'I got this covered, though. ' you smile to yourself.

'Punishment!' you scream 'Xuízo da Raíña' _Queen's Judgment_.

The ground vibrates as two shapes appear on the ground. One is black and has the shape of a circle and the other is white and has the shape of a pentagram. From inside appear two men, one made of black energy and the other one from white. They stand between you and Adjucha. Both stretch perfectly synchronized their hands, one the right hand and the other the left and those convert into long blades.

And they attack.

You don't even have time to blink your eyes as they disappear and you see the creature to stand still in place. The men appear behind it and the Adjucha lets out a little cry as you see it being cut into four pieces and disappear.

' _ 're okay?' You hear a familiar voice behind you.

Turning , you see Ichigo, Ishida and Rukia coming running towards you.

'Now I'm perfect.' You smile wide.

You do not know, however, that the man with the green eyes is watching you from the top of a building, quite close to the fighting ground. He saw the whole battle unravel in front of him, without any reaction.

'This human is interesting.' He mumbles.


	4. 4: Everlasting Nightmare

**Here is another one! The song that plays in the throne room is _Red Queen's Lullaby _from the really great composer _BrunuhVille. _The song belongs only to him. :P Again, I hope you like it :D :D :D**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Everlasting Nightmare**

"_Darkness does not leave us easily as we would hope."_

**― _Margaret Stohl_**

An Angel, a Demon, The parts you played on lonesome nights. The damage, inflicted,

_The pain and lust they leave behind. _

**_~ Never Give In by Black Veil Brides_**

_Read me tonight, when the warnings said leave a shudder upon you_

_Running from all that you feared in your life_

_Soul of the night, when the sun mislead paint a horror upon you_

**_~ Hell by Disturbed_**

You were in the middle of a perfectly white valley. You didn't know how you got there, nor which way is the way out of there. You look around you. The sand beneath your feet is white as snow and seems to glow with a strange creepy light under your bare feet. Everything is empty and cold around you. You look at the sky and see only the silver moon, with absolutely no star to adorn the rest of it. How is this possible? Where are you?

Around you, in the deep white desert, are scattered trees, onyx colored, giving you the impression that they are burnt, which is not the case. Around them, in a small perimeter, there is rich grass in the same color as the desert. White.

Looking around you can understand that the only prevailing colors are white and black, which gives you a strange feeling of familiarity, as if you've been there again, as if every inch of this barren and frightening world had welcomed you in the past. But you are sure this is the first time you've been there.

All is quiet ... and then, the absolute silence stops, a breathing. You look around you in surprise, trying to discern the direction from which it comes and of course, what causes it. And then you see them.

If you could describe them, you would say that they are not just monsters, but demons. Appearing from every possible angle, from every little shadow caused by the trees, on the beautiful sand. Their eyes nail so strong to you, that you can feel your skin melt under their pressure. Some of them smile to you, others growled. But the only common thing they have is that they all glide gently and firmly on the sand, with only a single direction. You.

You don't stay there. You turn and immediately begin to run, with all the power that your legs can give you, as far as possible, away from these creatures. You hear them behind you laugh; laugh maniacally, as they glide quickly towards you. They toy you and you know it; if they were running full speed, they would reach you with great ease, but instead they decided to play the game of cat and mouse, and lead you into a corner. You won't let them though.

Then you arrive in front of a beautiful palace. The fact that it is white doesn't impress you at all anymore, as you run up the marble stairs. The building, though abandoned and in poor condition, continues to reflect the greatness that was maintained when in the days of its glory. You arrive in front of the huge marble doors and pushing them with all your power, open and pass in the impressive interior. To prevent the monsters from following you, you shut the doors and running between the halls and rooms, you try to escape.

Until you arrive in a huge hall. The size leaves you speechless, along with how beautiful it is, embellished with white fabrics that reflect the dim light, due to the ratio of the small crystals that have on them. And then there, on the opposite side of the hall is a throne.

Then, unexpectedly, a chilling music fills the room , echoing on the walls and making you shiver.

But the throne draws your attention once more.

It is made of a peculiar purple crystal, and it looks so natural, as if the growing crystal, created the throne. It seems nevertheless imposing and dominates the space. You approach it carefully, enchanted by the reflection of light on the beautiful rock. Gently, carefully, you stretch out your hand and touch the cold stone. You caress the streams that have formed over time on the beautiful crystal.

The throne, however, seems abandoned. You can swear that someone hasn't occupied it for too long. That a king or queen grew tired of sitting on it and left it for too long. Left their tasks and left the throne empty, handing the keys of the kingdom. But why did they do this? What led them to this fatal act?

And the throne stands alone, left as a unique element that proves that once was a king here. And it awaits him again, to turn back and resume his duties.

And then the crystal under your arm warms up. Puzzled, you raise your hand to see what happens, just to see a black spot where your hand was before, appear and slowly spread over the throne. This is not good. You start retreating as possible away from the throne as you can, but before you could turn around and run, large black ropes come out from it and are ejected towards you.

You do not have time to run. You feel them being wrapped around your ankles, managing to throw you down. You scream as you try to escape, but those slowly but firmly pull you backwards. You fight, but in vain. One rope wraps around your waist.

And then you are ejected backwards.

You jump up in your bed at the same time the mirror opposite your bed is dissolved into a thousand pieces and the windows of the room burst open violently. Your breath is cut for a few minutes, and you just sit on your bed and put your head inside your hands, trying to calm down. This time, the nightmare was more intense than anyone you had so far. You urgently need to ask Urahara for help.

Employing all your strength, you manage to get out of bed and repair your mirror with a move that sends him back into place, perfectly patched. Getting ready for school and grabbing your bag, you leave the house.

The sun is shining brightly over your head, without a single cloud threatening to disrupt the magical warmth pouring onto the earth. It gently warms your back, filling you with a sweet heat that can only make your mood. You walk cheerfully, humming the song playing on the radio when you were preparing beforehand at home.

'Good morning! ' you heard a voice sing from behind you.

Before you can even turn and see who it is, two hands wrap around you with power and your vision blurs an orange sea of hair. Your breath is cut as Orihime puts all her power, resulting in choking you. The only thing you do is sigh with the everlasting good mood of your best friend.

'Good morning to you too... Orihime.' You're employing all the air that is left in your lungs.

'I heard what happened yesterday, are you okay? I was so worried! I made your favorite spring rolls, the recipe that you like, to make you feel better! I hope that nothing else will happen! Ichigo and the others were so worried.' She said with a single breath.

'Orihime.' You murmur.

'What is it? Anything you want me to bring you? Just say it and I'll get it for you! Do you want go to the hospital? Are you feeling okay?'

'Orihime, you're killing me. ' she releases you right away, with you taking deep breaths.

'I'm so sorry.' she exclaims, with her face to become red with shame.

'Never mind.' You smile. Then you observe that with her is also Sado.

'Hey Chad, good morning.' You say.

'Good morning, _ . Hope you're back on your feet today." He said amicably.

'I'm better than ever.' You smile while hugging Orihime to reassure her.

You start walking to school.

'It seems to me, however, very strange for an Adjucha to be found that simply in the city.' Sado observes.

Orihime agrees nodding 'This is true.'

"I think someone must have let it in here. Else, how can it appear within the city? But we were lucky that I stumbled on it before it caused too much damage.' You tell the two friends.

'You're the best _ !' Orihime cries and hugs you once again.

And then, the ground is shaken by an explosion. A bright light blinds you, but immediately disappears, leaving behind a strange, surprisingly intense emotion, as something is directly attacking your soul. Two spiritual pressures. And they are huge.

'Tell me that you feel that.' You look at your friends, surprised.

"It's huge.' Orihime says, terror painting her face.

'We need to check it immediately.' Sado says and the three of you start running toward the point from which the energy is emitted.

You and Chad are running as quickly as possible, with obvious determination, coming from your will to protect the city from any danger. But then you notice that Orihime has been losing ground. You relaxed running a little and grabbing her by the hand you pull her to hurry.

'No need to fear anything, Orihime.' You assured her 'Everything will be okay.'

She looks at you with her eyes filled with tears 'What if I can't protect you?'

You give her a smile 'You will. I trust you.'

This seems to encourage her somewhat. You still remember the last battle that the two of you had when Urahara trained you together, without holding himself back. You had fell unconscious and Orihime didn't manage protect you well enough, so you both needed medical assistance for many weeks. Now, however, you were confident that even if she couldn't protect you, you will do the best you can to keep her safe.

Arriving at the park, your blood freezes from the sinister sight. Human corpses were dropped right and left with absolutely no wounds, across the perimeter of the park. No second look needed, to understand that their souls were devoured. But what was able to extend the radius of its influence to such an extent?

And then, you see them.

They are standing straight ahead, on the edge of a large crater, the size of it that is just like if a meteor hit the ground. And they are two.

The first one is tall, at least two meters, and resembles a giant. He has tan skin and he is very well built with a ridge-lined cranium. He has brown eyes in the color of soil, black hair up in a thin ponytail reaching his upper-back, and long, bushy sideburns. Aside from this, he is bald. He has orange eyebrows, something you find very strange and red markings under his eyes. You can clearly see a large hole, located in the middle of his chest. He has a piece of a broken mask in his chin; a jawbone with eight teeth. His left shoulder was adorned with a 10 tattooed on it.

But your eyes focused on the other man that was standing next to the giant, which you recognize immediately as the man who you almost run over.

As you approach, the second turns his face toward you and you immediately feel his gaze to pierce you, like an arrow. You were preparing to attack him, when you hear a scream.

Terrorized, you see Tatsuki fallen on her knees and staring at the big giant, who is ready to strike her with his fist , something that instantly makes all your alarms sound, knowing that this would be a fatal blow for her.

But Chad manages to get in the middle at the appropriate time, stopping the blow with his arm, which he has already converted. Tatsuki faints, just the moment when Orihime manages to stretch out her hands and to halt the girls' fall somewhat.

'Ulquiorra is he trash?' the giant asks the man.

'Yes, Yammy.' He replies, with absolutely no emotion in his voice.

'Orihime! _ ! Stay back ! Do not meddle at all! ' Chad screams towards you, and the two of you try to help Tatsuki as he runs to repel the huge giant.

'Orihime, keep your strength just yet, it may be needed." You advise your best friend as you see her ready to use her powers to heal your friend. But you know that she'll be okay, she just wants some time.

She nods with understanding and you both try to help any way you can the unconscious girl. You look at Chad, who's now fighting the giant with force. It is obvious at first glance that the giant has the upper hand, but Chad is trying to do his best to protect you. Your eyes then fall back to the dark-haired man, only to realize that he hasn't taken his eyes off you not even a second, almost completely oblivious to his partner. His stare is still frozen and expressionless, but this time, you manage to read something. Curiosity?

You help Orihime place Tatsuki back, placing her carefully in the trunk of the tree behind, when you hear a scream. Turning, you see Yammy to uproot Chad's hand and throw him on a tree, cutting it in two, with Chad slumping to the ground.

He is ready to give Chad a final blow when you jump up.

'Oh no, you won't! Dankū! ' you scream and the opaque wall appears in front of Chad, protecting him from Yammy's fist.

The giant turns surprised, a surprise that makes him turn towards you.

'Ulquiorra is this trash also?' he asks as he moves towards the two of you. Ulquiorra didn't answer, which didn't particularly stop Yammy.

'I'll kill you quickly." Says the giant and stretches his hand pointing with his index.

'Santen Kesshun!' you hear Orihime shout behind you and an orange wall stops Yammy's index, inches before touching your face, protecting you.

'Orihime, rush to Chad, now.' You tell her and obeying she runs to heal the fallen friend.

' Where are you going trash?' Yammy exclaims to her, turning towards her.

'You are now playing with me.' You throw at him seriously, making him turn towards you .

'Then let's play.' he responds with a smug smile.

'Gekitai suru!' _Repel_, you scream and throw the giant twenty meters behind, beside his black haired ally, who is not even turning to look at him.

You remove from your bag your hairpin, and when it turns into a katana, you grasp it with power in front of you.

The giant screams and attacks you, but running with power, you manage to jump over him and you fall right behind his back, giving him a deep scar in his back. He screams and back downs for a moment. He turns unexpectedly, trying to throw a punch, which you avoid, flexibly bowing exactly at the right moment. This move leaves him unprotected, with his chest completely exposed, which you take advantage of, piercing him with the katana right in the middle and pulling it with all your power down.

He screams and before you manage to react on time, he hits you with his arm, throwing you several meters back, hitting the ground.

You just have some seconds to get up before the first ball of Cero hit you. You observe that he projected them from his hands and that is faster to load them than any other Cero user you have seen, something that makes you strive to avoid them, using all the flexibility and quick reactions you have, avoiding them for millimeters.

The giant seems to be more and more upset when none of the balls seem to touch you, screams loudly from his irritation, stopping firing balls, and giving you the opportunity for an attack.

"Kunrinsha yo! Chiniku no kamen, banshō, habataki, hito no na o kansu mono yo! Shōnetsu to sōran, umihedate sakamaki minami e to ho o susume yo!" you make the invocation 'Shakkahō!' two balls in the size of a basketball, are thrown from your hands against him and before he can block them, hit him directly in the chest, giving him two massive burns and throwing him several meters behind.

Grabbing the katana, you try again one assault against him. He screams as his wounds are serious, and attacks also.

Putting all your strength, you attempt to cut him wide in the belly. But the unexpected happens. With flexibility that surprises you, he manages to dodge the sword. Next thing you know, his leg kicks you in the belly, and your body is thrown into the air and falls lifeless to the ground.

For a moment, everything around you blurs. You can hear Orihime screaming your name and Yammy laugh with his heart, but it's like you hear them through a pond, with all the water blocking your ears.

The pain is so great, that you are now numb throughout. You feel streams of blood flowing from your head and a huge wound, like a hole, in your stomach, gashing rapidly out blood. Slowly but surely, you feel your senses to leave you and the dark begin to invade your vision.

So this is the end? You will die here, beaten irreparably, damaged by a giant with an abnormally strong kick? No! You want to fight! But now your body doesn't obey. It is very weak. You can't hold on anymore. You wish that something or someone could help you. You don't want to die here. Not yet.

And then, miraculously, you feel a strange, eerie power to overwhelm you, as the fog fills the forests and mountains. Gently and quickly. It feeds you to be stronger, to nourish you, to heal you. Gently you put your hands on your belly and feel the wound to close - not quite, but close. Slowly but steadily, the senses and your powers are coming back, stronger than ever, an energy that seems foreign, almost paranoid. But you accept it. You must protect your friends and if necessary, will use that method to find a way to do it.

You put your hands on the grass and lift your torso. You look for the giant, only to see him and everyone else to looking at you. Instinctively, your eyes turn to the black haired man who for the first time looks at you with surprise painted on his face.

Standing up, you take the sword in your hands and dragging it on the ground, and you walk slowly toward Yammy with your eyes glued only to the giant, who is now smiling to the challenge.

'You just refuse to die, don't you? This time, I'll kill you for good.' He throws at you excited.

You just keep on walking calmly towards him.

Shouting loudly and running towards you, he raises his fist to hit you.

Five meters remain...

Three meters...

Two meters...

He holds out his fist forcefully forward, smiling triumphantly to his impending success. But a few centimeters before, you raise your left hand and stop his fist halfway. His arm is immobilized along with the rest of his body. Around you, falls deathly silence. His eyes open by surprise and his jaw drops to the floor. He cannot believe how you managed to stop his fist, without the slightest scratch.

'How the hell?' he wonders, as he tries to get his hand back, however, it seems to be stuck in your open palm, which looks tiny in front of his.

'You think I'll let go so easily?' smiling insanely and raising your eyes, you look at him in the eyes.

A look in your eyes and the surprise stops him. In the reflection in his eyes, you can see your eyes completely black, with no iris.

You smile wide, while, black rose vines start from where you are touching him and extend all the way up to his shoulder, covering gorgeously his skin, glowing uniquely. And then, you hear a crack and his hand dissolves into millions of small pieces.

The giant falls back, screaming in pain, dragging himself as far away from you, near his ally who can help him.

But you, you feel your eyes turn back and your energy reaching normal levels. You're determined though, not to let him escape.

'Kin' you scream and see the hand of the giant get stuck to his back, and the black fabric tying down, which is secured by metal rods.

Now it's your turn to smile smugly.

You stretch your hand forward as far as you can, marking him, with your palm facing him 'Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō'

And then it all happens in an instant.

The beam of electricity and spiritual energy is created like lightning in your hand and charges against the giant, ready to eliminate him from existence. The spell is so strong that the ground beneath it, is dissolved and breaks, leaving a vast stream of excavated soil. The energy, intensely blue, splashes furiously against the enemy and wants only a few inches to touch him, when a shadow is thrown in the middle. All you see is a white hand stand up and literally stop the beam halfway, as if it was a ball. It holds it there for a while, making it unable to continue its destructive purpose and after pressing it with the fingers, shatters it.

You see the black haired man appear behind the energy, surprised beyond imagination about what he did. Urahara himself taught you that this is one of the most powerful Kido spells. How did he manage to stop it, using only his bare hand?

' Enough.' The man says looking at you blankly.

He walks towards you, not taking his eyes off you, and stops just five feet away from you. He lifts his hand slowly but steadily and you barely have time to see a slight red glow appear. His hand moves sharply.

Then you feel it. An energy, like a bullet, penetrates your heart.

All things around you fade as you pass out.

Ulquiorra grabs you before your body hits the ground and picks you up in his arms. He glares at the horizon, where he can see and feel the energy of the man, Lord Aizen send them to kill getting closer and closer. He calculates the possibilities and it's clear that they are not to their favor. At least they got the girl with the strange reiatsu. Lord Aizen will be pleased to see her, as he has requested them to bring her to him, after Ulquiorra let them see what she was capable of. A really interesting human indeed. Even he, Ulquiorra, admits it.

'It is time for our departure Yammy.' He says to his fallen ally as he comes closer to him.

The Garganda opens behind him and the wounded Yammy is the first to pass through. But Ulquiorra doesn't cross it just yet.

He looks at the red headed female that stares at him shocked.

'This is not over woman.' He says and passes through the portal.


	5. 5: Forget Me Not

**So here is yet another chapter! ^_^ I hope you like the story so far, in this chapter the other characters will start entering the scene too :D Please, let me know if I get too out of character for either Ulquiorra or Grimmjow, so that I can fix it :D Also, there is a special catch on the japanese letters, I believe you'll have fun if you search them and also, they somehow match the story :P Anyway, hope you like it, all reviews are more than welcomed :D :D ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Forget me not**

_"But he who dares not grasp the thorn_  
_Should never crave the rose."_  
_― Anne Brontë_

_"She was breathtaking in her beauty. Hers was a beauty that no other possessed.''_

_― Charlotte Featherstone, Sinful_

The haunting white moonlight was entering through the huge windows that adorned the walls. The silver moon threw the same eerie light, which reflected itself in the white –snow like- ground. The sand was spreading until the very distant horizon and looked more threatening in the strict absence of any color, giving you the impression that behind every little hill and into the slightest shadow, your worst nightmares where hiding. Who could gaze in the dark and be able to withstand the sense of darkness that would look back?

Total silence has spread well within the empty, completely strange palace of Las Noches. All corridors were bereft of any evidence of a living soul, empty and menacing, ready to drain every fiber of logical thinking from the mind of any living organism. Not that living organisms would ever be able to survive in such an inhospitable place, or at least maintaining mental health.

Yet, in the absolute silence, a sequential sound resounds powerfully into the complete lack of sound.

Ulquiorra was walking down the corridor, his steps leading him more and more to the room Lord Aizen had acquired him to go. Since his last visit to the human world, a week had passed already.

From the moment the three of you arrived at the palace of Las Noches, you were immediately taken and sealed away safely. Ulquiorra did not know where in particular, but he was sure that it was Lord Aizen's wish to do so. Still, it was too clear in his eyes, that you hadn't used your powers to their true capacity and still, you were able to heal most of your wounds and dissolve Yammy's arm in little pieces. That alone, was a clear fact that you were hiding a vicious power, that was lurking somewhere inside of you, hidden well behind your human skin. Ulquiorra had realized that the facts he had observed about you did not add up at all. How was it possible for a human trash to be able to seal such an immense power inside of it? From the small glimpse he was able to acquire from your reatsu, that was altered tremendously when you rose from the ground, one thing was clear to him. It was overpowering even his own energy. But who exactly is this girl?

He pushed this thought away from his mind. You were nothing more than a pest with a rare talent. Soon, you would be left only a trash.

Keeping his hands inside his pockets he descended the vast corridor walking past crossroads, carefully keeping his head focused in front of him, ignoring the whole world around him. In any case, they were nothing but useless things, specially made to accommodate the various needs both of Lord Aizen and the rest of the Espada. Not that they were holding any kind of significance. They were just there to fit a role. And this went for his comrades and himself also.

But this particular girl had caught the attention of Lord Aizen. When he presented his findings on the human world, Lord Aizen had made it crystal clear to all the Espada present, that he wanted them to bring him the girl. He was very precise into saying that no damage was to be made on the woman, and if it happened, then the responsible one would deal with the consequences. So, out of all the Espada, Aizen picked Ulquiorra to bring him the woman.

From the moment she came to the palace, a strange sense had begin to poison the walls and corridors, something that not only him, but also all the other higher ranked ones had noticed. Like miasma that poisoned the air and walls, it spread across the palace and drew unwanted visitors from afar. The problematic visitors were dealt with, and the miasma became a reality that eventually was usual. Still, more shadows were pestering the palace.

'Where ya heading at lapdog?' a voice was heard from a corner.

Ulquiorra immediately recognized it as Grimmjow's, the 6th ranked Espada. The muscular Espada made its appearance, appearing from a corner, with a large, smug grin on his face.

Ulquiorra simply ignored him, continuing to walk down the corridor, something that ticked the blood-thirsty Arrancar even more.

'Hey fucker, I asked you a fucking question.' He declared, starting to lose his temper.

'My intentions are not to your concern. I am not obliged to answer you.' Ulquiorra replied in a monotone, continuing his way, only to hear the steps of his comrade follow.

'You're going to see the girl aren't ya?' Grimmjow didn't want to follow that emo-like dude, but this was the only way to satisfy his own curiosity as well. The breaking news of the woman's arrival reached him late enough for him not to be able to get the chance to see her. And as Aizen seemed completely obsessed with her, it was only natural to raise his own curiosity.

Ulquiorra once again ignored him and stopped outside a door, knocking lightly.

When he heard the come in, he opened it and both him and Grimmjow, who his only goal was to annoy him with his presence even more, passed inside what seemed to be Szayelaporro's laboratory.

The pink haired Arrancar was immediately located in front of various screens and medical machineries, messing with various things on the boards of the machines, that covered all the space of the little, round room. His expression was overwhelmed with happiness, more likely the sadistic happiness that hides madness pretty lousy. Ulquiorra noticed that the signs appearing on the boards were that of vital organs.

'Welcome Ulquiorra.' A male voice said and Aizen himself turned to greet his minions, opening his arms and smiling cockily 'I see that you brought Grimmjow along.' His tone was polite, but a small tint of annoyance could be easily detected.

'I apologize for the inconvenience Lord Aizen, but this was not in my intensions.' Ulquiorra replied.

Beside Aizen was standing Harribel, having crossed her arms above her chest, looking at the visitors calmly. Behind her was a huge tank, that was covered with a heavy fabric, but still, in the almost immortal beings in the room, a faint light could be seen coming from within.

'Ah, there is no problem. Let us see what we discovered and got in our hands.' Aizen said and nodded to Szayelaporro to start.

'Of course Lord Aizen.' the crazy scientist made a small curtsey, holding some papers in his hands 'So what I found about this woman is truly interesting! But to an amazing scientist like myself, they couldn't be missed.' he declared, pushing his glasses backwards to place them better.

'So, I found out that her reatsu really is peculiar. After running some tests it was clear that her reatsu changes altogether when she is wounded in any sort. Her body reacts and the wound heals again faster even from any Arrancar that I have ever experimented on. And to think that she is only a mere human, it is extraordinary!' he said and started laughing manically, walking up and down the whole room.

'I also discovered that her skin is invulnerable to any needle, despite the fact that weapons can cut off various parts of her. Her veins are unreachable, so I wasn't really able to inject any poison and see how she would respond to that.'

'Cut to the chase as***le.' Grimmjow growled from beside the door, where he was now leaning into.

'Science needs time brainless idiot.' Was the answer Szayelaporro threw to him 'As I was saying, I have barely managed to keep her asleep, but her vital signs are steady even when I wound her severely. Still though, I wasn't able to access her powers, that seem to be lethargic, except from her healing abilities.'

'So there is no way to test them.' Aizen concluded.

Szayelaporro nodded 'Only if we wake her up and tempt her. Still, I'm not sure, but at some points I thought she was awake and wandering around the room when I was away, so I would have to say that there might have been some sorts of materialized illusions.'

'If she was able to move, why didn't she free herself?' Harribel asked.

'I believe that she is not aware she is captured. I have solid ways to believe that her mind is so deep in slumber, that she has no idea of her surroundings. She is able though, to sense the reatsu around her.' He was now walking up and down in front of the tank.

'Also, I have located many tattoos, mostly in her back and on her spine, that appear to work as seals, as well as one over her heart. But, any attempt to remove them, only resulted in failure.'

'Anything else?' Aizen said impatiently.

'Nothing else, my Lord. I can proceed into revealing her to you.' Szayelaporro said, grabbing the fabric.

On Aizen's nod he pulled it hard.

Ulquiorra's eyes watched coldly, as the fabric fell to the floor, revealing the huge glass tank that was full of water. The light that was coming from above and below illuminated the clear water, giving it a strong bluish tint. Some air bubbles escaped every now and then and moved upwards, skillfully avoiding the body of the sleeping girl that was enclosed within.

From where he was standing, Grimmjow couldn't have a clear view of the water tank as Aizen and that Harribel where blocking his view. One thing that he noticed though, was that complete silence had immediately fallen around the room.

'Well, what is the fuss all about?' He said, slightly irritated and moved forward, managing to find a clearing and look at the water tank.

And then he froze on spot.

His eyes widened with surprise and his breath was cut inside his throat and never came out. Not that he needed to breathe anyway. It was the spectacle that made him stop on his tracks.

There, inside the water tank, was sleeping, a girl.

Her eyes were covered with bandages so that even if she woke, they would deprive her from seeing around her. Her long (sorry, on this one your hair is long, so if you have short hair, imagine them long :P ) (h/c) hair were peacefully floating around her, surrounding her (face shape) face, as if they were a sea of (h/c) water. Her (skin color) skin was astonishing under the faint white light that the light was emitting, making it look like it was liquid. She had sweet shaped facial characteristics that made her look like an innocent little girl.

Grimmjow's gaze moved down, to her beautifully shaped shoulders and her chest, which was wrapped with bandages as well, hiding what should not be seen – much to his dislike - , down to her stomach and her legs. Still, she was covered well. Her face had leaned downwards, and it was evident that she was sleeping peacefully, with a hint of a tiny smile in the edges of her lips. Her arms were resting lightly on her sides, floating inside the clear water.

At that point, Grimmjow was sure.

She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

The extraordinary beauty of the girl didn't go unnoticed by Ulquiorra also. Upon gazing at her sleeping figure inside the water, his eyes widened, so slightly, that it would go unnoticed by many. And it did. The whole picture of the girl that was reflecting on his eyes was something more than beautiful. Even he, though, couldn't find the words to describe it. Nor did he fully understand it.

Then he heard a beat.

And that lasted for only a mere second.

Immediately after, only after he blinked his eyes, everything was as it should be. The effect of the girl seized and Ulquiorra decided that there must be her strange reatsu on act that made him act this way. Yes. In fact he had sensed it to fluctuate as soon as the girl was revealed. That only proved that she was a strange human. Her closed eyes made her look innocent and vulnerable, but he was sure, that there was much more to her that met the eye. She would really be a valuable weapon on the hands of Lord Aizen, until her usage would be over and her existence would be wiped out. It would be necessary to test her full abilities though, before he would be able to make his final conclusions. Still, he was able to identify the fact that she is valuable, far before Aizen even spoke.

'Why don't we see a little bit of her abilities?' he suggested smiling lightly towards Szayelaporro.

'As you wish my Lord.' Szayelaporro held on his notes and beamed a bright smile that was more disturbing than reassuring. He rushed back at the screens and starting turning and pushing buttons 'Observe very carefully my Lord.' He said and turned towards the water tank, full of anticipation.

From the top of the water tank two ropes dropped immediately. One was just a simple rope that with Szayelaporro's manual guidance, wrapped around the arm of the sleeping girl, just a few inches under her bare shoulder, grasping the arm hard and keeping it in place. The other one, had a small metal wheel, exactly like the ones the doctors use. It floated down, beside the rope and stopped there.

'And the procedure begins.' Szayelaporro announced, as he pushed one final button and the wheel began to turn rapidly.

Ulquiorra observed closely as the wheel gently touched the skin of the girl and immediately, red liquid started coming out, as the wheel was cutting the arm. Grimmjow's senses tightened as he saw the wheel get lost inside the delicate skin of the human and a grin made its way into his face as after one small second, the right hand of the girl was completely amputated. Ulquiorra watched silently, as the red blood almost covered all of the water around the girl, whose face didn't alter even for one second, as if she was unable to feel the pain.

The amputated arm was led by the ropes into a small hole in the bottom of the tank, where it disappeared.

'Now look.' Szayelaporro said.

The girl kept sleeping peacefully, as if nothing had happened, completely engulfed into the blood that flowed from her arm.

Then, out of nowhere, black vines started coming out of her wound. They looked like vines of roses, completely covered with thorns, while when they touched the glass wall, you could see the edges turn into majestic black roses. Grimmjow let out a small, menacing growl. It appeared as if the vines where absorbing the blood that had scattered around, as the water became once again crystal clear and the vines were becoming larger and larger.

It was evident to Ulquiorra that the vines behaved as if they were searching for the possible threat that inflicted the wound into their vessel, acting completely on their own, repeatedly hitting the glass, as if they wanted to get through it. But the glass was sturdy enough. Strange it appeared to him though, the fact that the thorns didn't harm the girl at all, even if they appeared to pierce her skin. The girl continued to be in deep slumber, completely unaware of her surroundings.

Then, when the search for the possible threat was over, the vines started withdrawing. Slowly but steadily, they flew back to the girl and started wrapping around themselves, in the place where her hand had been previously. They began to be tangled more and more, leaving no space among them, until they created the shape of a black hand.

Then, their movement stopped.

'One.' Szayelaporro murmured.

Nothing.

'Two.'

Two roses bloomed into the black mass.

'Three.'

The black vines turned into liquid and they were completely absorbed into the skin, leaving behind a perfectly healed hand.

'Impressive.' Aizen said.

'Sh**t!' Grimmjow hissed.

'This human is impressive.' Ulquiorra said in a monotone.

The hand hadn't only healed, but it was like no damage was done to it in the very first place.

'Her abilities appear to be out of the ordinary.' Ulquiorra turned to Lord Aizen, who nodded and turned, walking towards the door.

He stopped and turned towards the Espada, with a calm but dangerous smile on his face.

'We'll put her abilities to the test shortly. As for now, I want only the four of you, to keep an eye on her every night. Ulquiorra you'll take the first shift for tonight. And I expect you to keep it hidden from your other comrades. Am I clear?' he said.

'Crystal clear, Lord.' Grimmjow announced, with a large grin on his face and putting his hands behind his head. This woman will make an excellent toy. He only wished she lived long enough for him to get a chance to 'play' a little bit with her.

Ulquiorra watched silently, as all the others cleared the room and Szayelaporro closed the door to the lab behind him, emerging everything in mid-light, with the only light source being the water tank. Ulquiorra turned towards it, putting his hands in his pockets and looking up, his eyes meeting the sleeping girl that appeared to be unaware still. He had found a very peculiar being indeed.

激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒

Grimmjow was walking towards his chambers, his gaze falling arrogantly into the space around him and the empty hallways that he encountered. His mind though, was wandering back into that science-freak's laboratory and the breathtaking little girl that was enclosed in her water prison.

For starters, for a human female, she looked smoking hot. He found himself amazed by the capacity of attractiveness a human woman could possess but it was obvious that this one did and Grimmjow was more than eager to see what else she was hiding, even if she wanted to show him or not.

He licked his lips, grinning widely, thinking of all possible scenarios he could make her go through.

He just hoped that the guardian that Aizen would assign for her would leave an opening for him to take advantage of. He did want to check out for himself exactly how _breakable_ human women could be. No surprise would come to him if he just touched her and all the bones on her body would shatter into little pieces. But this would be such a waste. Killing her would be game over and there are much more things he could do to her, well, until he loses his interest over her, or destroys her beautiful face. He should be extra careful around her.

Still, it came as a surprise to him how easy it was for her to heal herself, even if she was asleep and couldn't understand a single thing. It was pretty clear that her powers are far beyond that, as he had carefully seen the observations Emo-spada had made. He didn't like this dude not even a little bit and he was sure that given the chance, he would beat the shit out of him, proving to that arrogant bastard that he was far stronger than him. He just had to wait.

His thoughts switched back to the girl. One thing was for sure. He would have fun with her.

The lights above him flickered.

He threw them a furious gaze but still continued his way.

He hadn't given much thought into women. To him they were only things he could play with and then toss them away, either dead or alive. They had absolutely no importance. And he was sure that this girl would be the same too.

_Her…._

He hadn't thought of her in a really long time. How many centuries have passed since he last laid his eyes on her? How many centuries have passed since he last saw her smile? That smile that used to make his mind go completely blank?

No.

He shouldn't be thinking of her. She must be forgotten. No one must ever know.

The lights went completely off, leaving the whole place in complete darkness.

'Tsk. Like that would affect me.' Grimmjow muttered to himself, his cat vision taking control automatically.

But this time, he was unable to see a thing.

The darkness appeared to be so thick, that even his special abilities were unable to penetrate it and lighten the way for him. Suddenly, the darkness was more than touchable and gave him a feeling of danger, making his hair stand still like a cat's. There was something odd about this darkness and he knew it immediately.

'Who the f*ck is there?' he immediately demanded to know, standing completely still and trying to listen to any strange sound. Or maybe, to _any _sound.

Then, a girl giggled.

He turned abruptly, trying to see where she was, but all he could see was darkness.

'Come here, and I'll show you bitch!' he said angrily to the darkness.

Another laugh, this time from in front of him.

He turned again and clenched his jaw, revealing his teeth, into a menacing grimace. He still couldn't find where she was. She was standing somewhere around him, as he could very faintly feel her presence, but no reatsu, or energy was emitted.

'…_I want to play with you Grimmjow…'_ The voice was heard again.

He grinned 'Then come out.' He tempted her. The minute he would see her, he would kill her.

But no one ever warned him for the sight he was about to encounter.

The girl did come out of the dark. Or at least what he thought was a girl. He immediately recognized it as the imprisoned girl. But she was different from what he had seen.

Her whole body –no- her whole existence was white. A pure, unstained light was what her body consisted of. It was as if her body was made by it. He still could see her fragile neck, her chest -the bandages were missing, but still, nothing was seen, as if she was wearing a full body suit, only that she was naked- her stomach, her hips and her legs. She was exactly as he had seen her inside that hell-hole. Her hands at her sides, her hair floating gently around her, as if she was still under the water. The only difference now, was the fact that her eyes were open. Still, there was no iris, only a bright white light.

She smiled widely to him, her perfect lips drawing back into a stunning smile that took his breath away. It was lucky of him not to be captivated completely by her smile, cause he was able to notice that her feet didn't touch the floor under, and that she was in fact floating gently. What the f*ck was that?

He slowly reached for his Pantera.

'…_You don't want to do that…' _Her voice was something more than a whisper, but made him freeze, his hand suspended over his sword.

She giggled again and floated towards him.

She gently touched his cheek with her hand, bringing her lips only inches away from his own.

'…_Behave my strong tiger. Obey me completely…' _her voice sounded mesmerizing inside his head, giving him one hell of a feeling, as if he was starting to emerge in a complete delirium. His body was foreign to him.

He heard her smile, more than he saw her.

Still touching his cheek softly, she floated around him, like a butterfly that wanted to capture the attention of a bigger and vicious predator and make him her minion.

'…_I have seen inside your head Grimmjow…_' she said, passing her hands slowly on his chest '_…I know what you have done…'_

His whole head was turning. Her image had become completely blurred, as he fell further and further under her spell.

She laughed again '…_What a strong man you are Grimmjow...I could play with you all day long…' _she floated to his left side, whispering to his left ear.

'…_Tell me, would you like me to play with you?...'_

He swallowed hard.

'…_*giggles* I'll take that as a yes…'_

She was now once again in front of him, looking deep into his eyes. His whole head was spinning, and he cursed himself for not being able to react.

'…_What happened my strong tiger?...Do you feel a little strange?...' _her voice was full of pretended concern. Something that infuriated Grimmjow.

'…_You see, I wanted to trap you before I was able to play freely with you….You're going to love my games…' _she giggled and drew a few inches back.

And then she slammed both her hands on his chest.

The impact was immediate.

Grimmjow was thrown two meters back, his senses so blurred, that he failed to maintain his balance and fell, back first, into the floor.

'You….bi…tch.' he threw breathlessly, trying like hell to make his senses focus once again, but the only thing he could do was to see her smile widely to him, an insane smile, that made even him hesitate for a second.

'_It's time to atone for your sins Grimmjow.' _she said as her feet touched the ground.

Her eyes turned utterly black.

And this send a flashback to Grimmjow's mind. His eyes widened from the surprise, as the girl started walking towards him, slowly, almost tauntingly.

Suddenly, it wasn't the girl that was standing in front of him. It was her. He wasn't in Las Noches anymore, but in Nāve Palace.

'_I'll punish you Grimmjow.'_

_~I'll punish you Grimmjow.~_

His breath didn't find its way out of his neck as he saw both of them walking closer and closer, and he started moving back, his senses still into a complete mess.

'_Disobedience is not tolerated.'_

_~Disobedience is not tolerated.~_

In her hands appeared a long, white sword. She raised it, resonating to _her _also.

'_It's time to pay for what you've done.'_

_~It's time to pay for what you've done.~_

They both swung the swords.

And Grimmjow found himself sitting on the floor. The lights shone brightly above him and he could hear conversations close to him and sense various reatsu around him. His senses were as perfect as before and his mind was clear as the sky. Still, he was bathed in cold sweat. He sat there for a few seconds, trying to figure out what he had just seen.

'What the f*ck just happened?!' he proclaimed infuriated.

誇り 誇り 誇り 誇り 誇り 誇り 誇り 誇り 誇り 誇り 誇り 誇り 誇り 誇り 誇り 誇り 誇り 誇り誇り 誇り 誇り 誇り 誇り 誇り 誇り 誇り 誇り 誇り 誇り 誇り 誇り 誇り 誇り 誇り 誇り 誇り

The girl had not made the slightest move. Ulquiorra was standing in the same place he was standing when he arrived in this laboratory, his eyes calmly looking at the human girl. As he was nearly immortal, he did not feel the urge to sit down to relax for a little bit, nor to sleep at all, so he only kept those attributes only for time saving. Calculating the time, he has been standing guard to the girl for over three hours.

The various screens that showed her vital signs were transmitting the same tone in complete monotone, without the slightest change.

His thoughts were wondering around the previous incidents and her healing attribute. In the time after the arrival of the first girl, he was able to observe the second woman that was on the human world and it was obvious that her powers consisted mostly of rejection of destiny, or otherwise, rejection of time. It was a peculiar and interesting ability, though it did not even get close to the energy this human girl was able to display.

Her healing ability was indeed a healing ability; the only difference was lying on the time it acquired her to fully heal herself. As an Arrancar, Ulquiorra had experienced all kinds of variations in healing abilities, but none of them was near as fast as this girl's ability. But this was not her only attribute. She had displayed a unique energy while performing her powers, varying from no reatsu at all, to a spirit energy that surpassed even Aizen's. It was evident though, that she needed a specific 'motive' to display her abilities each and every time.

When she first observed her in a fight when, under Aizen's orders, he led the Adjucha in the human world, he was able to see her in a fight that required only her own survival. She did fight the monster well enough, to the point of taking it down all by herself, but still, even after she released her Bankai, she only let Ulquiorra get a brief glimpse of her power. She was able to perform complicated spells, but still, not to perfection.

Although, this changed when the situation called for her to protect her friends. With a little motivation imposed by Yammy, her reatsu was at last released. This time Ulquiorra was able to observe thoroughly her power, that was easily surpassing his own and any other Espada's, proceeding to surpass Aizen's. With only a single move, she was able to amputate with great ease Yammy's arm, displaying a pattern of energy that was utterly unique. It reached even the point where she was completely ignorant to the extent of her own injuries. Still, Ulquiorra believed that they could push her more. But the place and situation had reached their limit so they had to depart.

But there was one little thing that Ulquiorra was unable to understand fully. Back when Szayelaporro amputated her hand, Ulquiorra caught himself with a sort on uneasiness rising inside his mind. Why was he even bothered to see the girl's arm being cut off and why these thoughts had made their way inside his mind. Undoubtedly they were one's that up until now, where unable to form inside his mind. It was utterly peculiar. Back in time, when he was beside his comrades in Aizen's army, he absolutely felt nothing when he was seeing them being hit, or even killed. To him, it was the only proof that they were trash with no purpose of existence.

At this current situation though, why did he feel the urge to keep that girl as it is? Why his thoughts were roamed around her well being, and he was left feeling discreetly drawn towards her? Who exactly was this girl?

He pushed the thought away from his mind. She still was nothing but a tool and she should be treated as such.

The beatings changed.

Ulquiorra glanced over to the screens, only to see her vital signs begin to hit sky levels. He calmly looked back at the girl. Was she about to wake up?

On the contrary, the girl kept her serene face, not even blinking. But Ulquiorra was able to locate the small difference.

His eyes fell just where her chest was, on the left side. There it was, his eyes were never fooled.

Right on that spot, a small black rose made its appearance, blooming on her bosom slowly but steadily. Ulquiorra made a few steps forward, narrowing the space between him and the water tank, so he would be able to observe the new reaction. His emerald eyes focused on the tattoo-like flower, which seemed to move on her chest. It was exactly the same as the ones that appeared when her arm was cut off.

'_Ulquiorra?' _a soft voice said then from behind him.

The Espada turned immediately, only to see the girl standing just in front of the entrance door. She was exactly like she was inside the water tank; the only difference was that her whole body was made from clear white light. A projection or an illusion? Ulquiorra immediately located what he thought to be tears running in abundance from her eyes that had no iris at all.

'_Ulquiorra?'_ she repeated, almost whispering.

'Who are you woman?' Ulquiorra asked coldly.

More tears ran from her eyes '_You don't remember me Ulquiorra?_'

He took a few steps towards her 'I am forced to ask you to return to your cell immediately. Otherwise, I will have to restrain you myself.' He said in a monotone.

'_How can you not remember me?' _the girl continued, despair painting her voice.

'I am afraid I have no recollection of meeting you in the past woman.' He simply answered.

The girl disappeared from in front of him. Ulquiorra's eyes widened a mere inch. What kind of abilities was she currently using? And why was he not able to detect any change in her reatsu?

'_How can you not remember me?...Just how?...'_ he heard her soft voice again.

This time he located her in front of the water tank, large tears rolling down her eyes and her body to be shaken from her sobs. She appeared to look into the void in front of her, as her gaze was looking down at the floor.

'Woman, return to your cell. I have no recollection of your existence in the past. You are a mere human, so that would be unusual.' Ulquiorra said coldly.

The girl stopped sobbing and straightened her whole body, gazing over to Ulquiorra.

'_Then you'll have to remember me all over again. And the time for that is coming closer.'_


	6. 6: The Forgotten Girl

**Here is another long chapter! Hope you like it and thank you for reading my story so far! :D :D Reviews are always welcomed :D**

* * *

**Chapter 6 The Forgotten Girl**

_I've never stopped; I simply forgot that I love you. However, every time I look at you I'm reminded of how I can never stop loving you."_

**― _Hafsa Shah_**

"_Inside all of us is a light, but some beacons are darker than others, and some are so dark they never realize they are a form of light at all."  
**― **_**_Courtney M. Privett__, __Mayfly Requiem_**

* * *

The girl has been asleep for another whole week. There was not a single sign that Szayelaporro was somewhere near into removing or even revealing her true powers. Still, she had remained fast asleep, gently floating inside the water, her expression remaining unchanged.

Ulquiorra had obediently changed sifts with his comrades among the night, silently obeying Lord Aizen's orders without questioning not even a bit. But, it was some days now, that he had observed that even if he left that secluded and sealed place, his thoughts would every so often revolve around the strange girl. After the incident with the illusion, he was just waiting for another demonstration of her power and her not giving the slightest sign of life was something more that strictly peculiar. Aizen had made it crystal clear that if they were to experience a demonstration of her powers they were to immediately inform him that very instant. Strange though, as it may seem even to himself, Ulquiorra found himself hesitant of informing Lord Aizen. He had studied the matter from all possible aspects, but still, even if he found no restriction on informing Aizen, he found himself unable to do so. Shortly after he had reached the conclusion that the incident might not be of important significance. Or so he was telling himself. Still, he had decided to closely observe the girl and reach his own conclusions, before letting Aizen know. All other unnecessary thoughts were pushed away from his mind, as they were doing nothing more but to pester him.

He had observed also, that Grimmjow's, the 6th Espada's, behavior had changed in a considerable degree. His obnoxious and furious personality had somehow decreased and he was seen many times absorbed in deep thoughts, only throwing menacing glares to any passerby's. His sharp tongue had completely disappeared, something that the other Arrancar had noticed also. But he was nothing but a pest for Ulquiorra.

Yet, these matters were of no particular significance. Lord Aizen had already requested from him, to bring him the other human girl, the one with the rejection-type abilities. When he wasn't guarding the first girl, Ulquiorra was ordered to observe the girl, Inoue, who was currently trying with whatever means necessary to locate the whereabouts of her companion human girl that was captured first. All the humans that were connected with her somehow were obviously in high alert, trying to find a way to bring her back. To Ulquiorra's eyes their attempts were not only constant to the point of what would be called obsession, but also futile, as they were mere trash, unable to comprehend with the high capability of an Espada. Thus tomorrow, they would lose another part of their fragile and pointless clan.

'Get out of my sight fucker.' A low growl was heard coming from the door.

Ulquiorra did not avert his eyes from the girl, even if his comrade Grimmjow entered the room, suspiciously at the exact time he was acquired to change the shift. The well-built Espada threw a menacing stare towards the reserved and calm Espada, only to receive the downright ignore from him.

After some silent moments, where Grimmjow's patience was running in dangerously low levels, Ulquiorra casually tucked his hands on his pockets and walked towards the door, leaving the hot-blooded one to stay as guard.

'I am inclined to inform you that your shift will last longer due to some arrangements that have to be made. The girl must be delivered exactly at the same state she is now.' Ulquiorra said in a monotone, his voice completely cold.

'What are ya saying fucker? That I can't watch her?' Grimmjow said immediately, clasping his fists, one step away from punching the other man.

Ulquiorra opened the door but remained at place 'These are Lord Aizen's orders.'

He walked out of the room, before the hot-blooded Espada had time to retaliate and closed the door behind him. Grimmjow was nothing more than a nuisance, nothing more nothing less. In a matter of a few minutes, Ulquiorra was reaching his own chambers.

The hallways were –as usual- empty and void, the bright moonlight illuminating them.

He finally reached his champers and entered his own room. He had plenty of time in his disposal before he would depart for his mission. He sat in his bed, the soft mattress creaking under the weight. The plan to capture the other girl had already been carefully planned inside his mind and despite the high alert that the Shinigami team was already in, they would soon be outsmarted yet again.

How foolish humans are.

Utter trash.

He didn't notice when his eyes closed lightly.

_Pain._

_So much pain._

_Death was supposed to feel empty, cold with a slight tint of relief in it. So what went wrong? What happened that wasn't supposed to? _

_It was just in a brief moment. A moment that even if it passed, seemingly only a few moments ago, it felt like it was an eternity. An eternity of pure and agonizing pain. He had clearly seen the blade piercing through his chest, shattering completely the heart that lied underneath it. Yet death was so fast to surround him and completely emerge him in its own territories. But why did it hurt? _

_He waited the complete numbness and emptiness of death to engulf him._

_Still, he found himself in a very peculiar land. _

_As far as the eye could see there was only pure white sand. And darkness. The sky was absolute black, with no stars, only with a white bright moon to illuminate the silver sand. This land was indeed a horrible one. Dark and terrifying monsters that preyed on living souls were lurking among the lavish shadows, ready to devour any soul that made its appearance there. How can one escape these dreadful creatures? Still, he had indeed escaped many of them. With what means, he did not know as he didn't know how long would he last before he was devoured too. Maybe this was the actual death. Being hunted down and eaten while by hideous creatures, creatures that threw absolute horror to the souls of the ones around them. Yes. This was indeed true death._

_Yet he felt so lonely and desperate._

_He was trying with all his might to move his tiny, venom green, in the shape of an orb, soul as fast as he could, not wanting to get eaten away so easily. The desperation and loneliness of his cause and struggle was still attacking him from everywhere. He would run; but for how long? And if he ran, what would it be for? _

_The little soul bounced urgently on the sand, moving quickly._

_He was still debating with himself. What was it for? He should just allow the emptiness to overpower him. He was vulnerable, thus he was useless. He was powerless, thus he was trash. He was looking around him and all he could possibly see was the power in everything. The things that appeared in front of him did matter as they where the immediate dangers. The things that did not, didn't even exist. There was no possible way out of this torment no matter how much he would try. So why didn't he just give up? Maybe the small fragments of memory from his old self where to blame. No. They were so murky and blurred that he could not even recognize himself in them. Did so much time passed that he forgot them? Was it minutes? Or centuries?_

_But there was no time for him to spare._

_A passing monster, in the shape of a tarantula spider, only forty times bigger, like a woman body united with the tarantula's long legs, moved dangerously fast towards him. She was so enormous it was overwhelming. She was completely bold, with a mouth twice as big as any normal would be and instead of eyes she had two large holes. She flashed a bright, menacing smile in the sight of the tiny soul on the ground and started moving towards it faster than before. She raised her hands forward, smiling an insane and victorious smile, as she had finally found her meal for the day. It was a splendid day for her indeed. But not for him._

_No matter how hard he tried to move faster, the tiny orb that he was enclosed in was not moving as fast as he would like. The monster was coming closer to him and not acting up fast enough would have devastating results. He had to run. To get away from the monster. To survive._

_Wait._

_Why would he have to survive? This was the peaceful death he always dreamed of. The death that would indulge him into emptiness. He just had to embrace it and accept the cold numbness of it. There! The monster was now just a few inches away. He would finally be free. He would finally be embraced by the emptiness that he felt inside._

_The monster leaned her hands down in delight, ready to grasp the tiny green soul and devour it only in one gulp._

_He could almost feel her fingers around him_

_This was it. _

_The end._

_Suddenly, the monster stopped. Her fingers were barely touching the vulnerable soul but on her face the victorious look had frozen. Instead a quite noticeable wound had appeared on her stomach, letting a black, almost sticky liquid drip down from her abdomen. The woman let out a piercing cry as her upper body slid away from her lower and she immediately turned into ash, that was so thick, that he barely noticed the fine, white hand that reached down to him and wrapped gently around him, picking him up._

_~What are you doing here all alone, little soul?~ a melodious, female voice wondered._

_He tried to look up and see the face that occupied that glorious voice inside of it, but the only thing he saw, was a sea of black._

_Then, a breathtaking rainbow colored iris looked towards him from a close distance._

Ulquiorra's eyes opened wide.

He was still in his chambers, sitting on the edge of his bed, his head had slightly bended downwards. His eyes scanned around the room, searching for a possible intruder, but there was no one to be seen. Was preposterous thing was this? He had no recollection of such a memory or any memory at all. But this was of no significance.

The time had come to bring the other human to Hueco Mundo.

激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒

The fucking girl hadn't moved one bit even after so much time. Grimmjow was beyond himself with anger. All these days he had the urge to punch through the thin glass and beat the shit out of that nonchalant, sleeping girl for daring to mess with him. How dare she?! How the fuck does she dare to make fun of him and then to lock her powers up for another whole week. It was like she was mocking him through the glass and this was the fact that drove him crazy.

So, when the Emo-spada left the room, he dragged the chair in front of the water tank and sat on it, leaning his arms on the back of the chair, resting his chin on them and eyeing very closely the serene girl. This time, he would absolutely not allow her good looks to get to mess with his mind. So it would be best for her to keep the fuck away from his mind.

Still, he just couldn't do anything else but admit to the fact that she was smoking hot.

He just couldn't wait for the time when she would wake up and he would get a chance to 'play' with her. This time though, he wouldn't be so kind with her as he decided to be at first, cause she turned him into a shitty toy for her likings and messed up his mind, bringing _her _on the surface. And then out of the blue, she completely erased all her reatsu, leaning no spiritual energy to be traced around her, as if she was just another human girl.

He grinned widely and licked his lips provocatively. Ah, the only sure thing would be that he would enjoy tormenting her to madness.

Just for this once, he would suggest to Aizen to appoint him as her guard as long as she would be here. And then, she would be left in his total mercy, the perfect toy to play around. Still, he had decided not to break her irreparably. She was just too interesting to be completely broken. Grimmjow found it a bit strange, but after a whole week of looking after her, she appeared to draw him somehow, an invisible force that couldn't be understood even from the cunning Espada. Even that shit-head Cifer appeared to watch her too closely, which only flamed the curiosity of the 6th Espada more. That arrogant bastard was too high of himself to think that he would be allowed to take care of her. The girl was Grimmjow's and only his.

End of the fucking story.

But it was truly peculiar that this useless and breakable human had drawn the attention of the all-mighty Espada. Why was that?

The answer was so simple, that Grimmjow not only realized it immediately, but accepted it at the same time.

She kind of reminded him of _her_.

Why? He had absolutely no idea.

How? She kind of emitted the same energy as her, and for the Espada with the aspect of destruction, it was overwhelming.

They had absolutely no resemblance, but at the same time, they emitted the same aura.

The same irresistible, alluring, and utterly tempting aura. It was enough just to stand around them and one could immediately feel his thoughts fading away and their presence to take over. Grimmjow had experienced far too many times what that aura could lead to.

It was all because of _her._

_Grimmjow was wandering around in the endless night of Hueco Mundo. The night seemed quieter than any of the nights he had passed in this cursed place as the total absence of Hollows made the place quieter than it ever had been. But one would consider it only natural if he known that Grimmjow, an Adjucha- class Menos in the shape of a panther, after devouring his fellow comrades that formed his circle of companions, with him as their rightful leader, had went on a rampage and brutally slaughtered any Hollow that he could possibly find in his way. It was just too much even for him to suddenly be left all alone in the strange home they called Hueco Mundo._

_Thus, he was wandering around aimlessly, proudly waiting for his own demise._

_The last Hollow he had gone up against might be of lower status and power, but was still capable of leaving numerous bone-deep slashes that now covered most of the body of the panther. Bright blue liquid was dripping down slowly from the wounds, making it more and more difficult for the panther to continue its way. It had long before dawned to him, that this time, there was no way of escaping this situation. Still, he would face death with his head high and his pride in his soul, facing it head on. Because he was the all-mighty Grimmjow and he would bow to no one, not even Death himself. _

_Thus the blue trail of liquid continued far behind him._

_He would walk and walk, until Death would finally find him standing on his feet. He wouldn't lose. Not to Death not to anyone. If anyone wanted a fight then he should bring it on!_

_He felt a violent shaking and his knees subsided, resulting into him collapsing on the white sand, unable to stand up; he couldn't even stand up and not walk._

_No! Fuck no! You pieces of sh*t! _

_He tried with all his might to stand up, ignoring the large amount of liquid that rushed out of his body, making him weaker by the passing seconds. This wasn't happening! Not to him! He had vowed to die standing up! And now his irritating body acted up on him, completely disobeying his orders! He just wouldn't accept defeat! _

_He tries and tries to stand up, but the efforts only lead into him being unable to move altogether._

_He let out a piercing growl, almost screaming out from his frustration. The King would die like a slave._

_His head had started to become heavier and heavier, his eyesight deteriorating by the passing seconds. He would die a pig's death. How irritating._

_Then he noticed it._

_Or rather, her._

_He let out another loud roar and tried to focus on her._

_Then he saw her clearly._

_She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on._

_She was not very tall, yet she had something of a prideful tone in her aura. She had completely white, straight hair that reached just above her hips, hanging like a heavy waterfall. Her face was oval, with high cheekbones, big eyes and full lips. Her neck was delicate and went down on her shoulders, her busty chest, thin waist and long legs. Her body appeared as if it was completely naked, still, nothing was shown, as there was an extra layer of skin covering the naked body, applying on it perfectly and seemed like an impenetrable armor, with an astonishing pattern of roses that seemed to be blooming just on the surface of her skin, their vines stretching to various directions. Behind her, a set of breathtaking and dream haunting pair of wings were settled, high on her back. They were like a demons' wings, the only difference was on the fact that they consisted only from bare bones, no membrane to cover them. Everything on her was so purely white, that even the moon seemed grayer in comparison to her._

_Still there was one little thing that wasn't white on her._

_And that was her eyes._

_They glowed in the bright moonlight, a pair of breathtaking black eyes with purple iris._

_She smiled gently to him, as if they knew each other from long ago._

_~Are you hurt?~ her voice sounded just like a heavenly bell._

_In response, Grimmjow growled loudly, warning her not to come near him. She may be beautiful, but she is still just another lower being that sensed the King's death and came to grasp some of his majestic aura. On the contrary though, the girl smiled brighter and walked towards him. Grimmjow howled and growled louder and louder, revealing his menacing teeth, warning the girl that if she went any closer, he would turn her into a pile of guts. But why didn't she stop? Huh? Why is she smiling? Who is she? Isn't she afraid at all? Or can she sense that he is unable to do the slightest move?_

_The girl kneeled down in front of him, inches away from the panthers face, completely relaxed and without the slightest fear._

_From his point, Grimmjow stood perfectly still, the breathtaking beauty of the girl taking him aback. Suddenly he didn't want to hurt her. Suddenly the only thing he wanted to do is look at this peaceful face and incredible purple eyes._

_She gently stretched her hands and curled them around his head, pulling him into her embrace gently._

_For Grimmjow, her scent was far more than simply overwhelming. It immediately dazzled him and he felt his body surrender in her soft touch. He was indeed in pain. But dying in her arms would be far more than just pleasing._

_~Poor kitty. I'll take your pain away.~ she murmured gently._

_Grimmjow looked at her as she pulled back and leaning in, she gave him a kiss in the nose._

_It all happened simultaneously. _

_A ten meter bright circle flashed around them, with the same rose pattern as the one she had on her beautiful body. The energy smashed on the sand, on the air, on every possible surface, creating the beautiful patterns of the roses. They were blooming, withering, growing, moving. An energy, so pure and powerful, that it felt literally like a super nova of reiatsu for the wounded Grimmjow. _

_It was so pure, so delicate and also overwhelming and destructive, that the white light quickly turned into all kinds of colors, glowing brightly, twisting and turning by themselves, all of them leading to this one small girl._

_Her lips were still touching Grimmjow's nose and suddenly he could feel a warm, almost too warm energy filling his very existence. _

_The energy ran through him, resonating with every single fiber of his body, sending it to flames. But it was a lustful fire. It ran through him, energizing every aspect of his existence, pulling all the blood back to the body and replenishing the lost one, healing the deep wounds and refilling the energy supplies of the body. All of that were so alluring, so lustful, that they left Grimmjow wanting more. No. He was craving more. _

_And it healed him._

_It healed him completely._

_Slowly but steadily, he could feel his energy and control over his body to be coming back. Still, he wished that this moment wouldn't end. That she would remain there. With him. _

_Then, the energy circle was drawn back into her._

_She let go of him and he was left wanting more._

_She stood up and turning her back, she started walking away from him._

'_Wait!' he yelled at her, suddenly jumping on his feet 'At least tell me your name!' he demanded._

_She halted slowly and turned towards him slightly ~…I'm Eien Megami...~_

Grimmjow was startled by an unexpected beeping. Where the hell did it come from? he wonders as he is looking around him, only to see the monitors going crazy all around him. All the vital signs of the girl are hitting sky levels, just out of the blue.

Well this is fucking interesting for once, he turns towards the girl, only to see her eyes sifting for just a small second.

欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望 欲望

You were floating gently inside a dark lake.

The cold water pierced you from every possible corner, but still, you couldn't help but feel a strange feel of relief in it. The pain that your body had taken in from that red bullet was so enormous, that it threw you straight into the numbness of the unconscious.

At first you felt yourself falling from a really high distance, so high, that you wondered if it was minutes or even centuries. You were falling and falling endlessly, like there would be no end to the constant fall and that you would keep falling for eternity. It didn't matter. You just didn't have to struggle anymore. Nothing would harm or pain you anymore. You would finally be at peace.

Just around that time was, when you hit the water.

It was like colliding with an enormous brick wall.

It hurt all your body, so much that you wished you would die. Like someone had cut out several of your limps. It hurt like hell.

But God did hear your prayers for salvation. And he was merciful with you.

Soon, the cold numbness of the water started surrounding you, slowly and gently pulling you to its dark and cold embrace, nullifying the pain completely and dragging you further and further down into the water. When you finally stopped at a dark and cold spot, you just curled up, embracing your knees with your hands.

You would finally sleep.

Oh! Wondrous joy of sleep…

Time passed…..

You just didn't know for how long you had been there. It could be months. Centuries. Or even mere seconds. You had just lost count after a while.

But there was another pressing matter at hand.

Who are you?...

You didn't know your own name… You didn't know who you were or what you were doing there… All the memories had long gone, faded from your mind, leaving you puzzled. Who are you? Is there anyone looking for you? Are you completely alone? Will this darkness ever end? The only thing you could remember was an excruciating pain and suddenly, the coldness that the water brought to you. Maybe, if you were to get out of the water, would the pain come back? Yes, it would…. Then you should just remain here, like a good girl…not remembering a single thing….

You were left floating into the darkness.

But soon, something changed.

At first it was just a faint change, but it started growing larger and larger with the passing seconds. You didn't know where it was coming from, but it was coming towards you and it was kind of familiar to you, even if you couldn't remember. A pure, orange energy.

At first it was just a tint of it, but within the passing seconds it was coming closer and closer, until it was overwhelming. It filled you with a kind and warm energy that drew the darkness completely away. It lightened up the place around you and made you blind from the bright light for some seconds. Still it was familiar and you immediately knew that you loved this energy…

Then, a picture of a girl with grey eyes and orange hair flashed in front of you.

Orihime!

You remembered her! Yes, it couldn't be mistaken! It was Orihime! Orihime was near! Orihime, your best friend!

Oh no…

Why was she here?! She shouldn't be here! It is dangerous for her! You must help her! You must protect her! Let nothing happen to her beloved best friend!

No!

You wouldn't allow the monsters to harm her!

Never!

Never!

激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒 激怒

What the hell was happening?!

Grimmjow landed his fist on one of the monitors that where now screaming all together, signaling a high alert on the girl's vital signs. All the fuss and noise was driving him crazy! Why wouldn't they just shut up for just a second and let him think!

He turned and threw a gaze over to the girl, only to see her face altered by a pained expression.

Then, Szayelaporro and Ulquiorra stormed into the room.

'What on earth is happening here?!' Szayelaporro yelled immediately and threw himself in the machines.

'How the hell imma supposed to know?! The fucking machines started driving me crazy!' Grimmjow exclaimed.

'It appears the girl is awakening.' Ulquiorra pointed out.

Both three men turned towards the girl.

She was turning and moving uneasily inside the tank, her face turning into a mask of pain. Her hand was ejected forward and slammed into the glass of the tank. She murmured, but no sound came out.

'How is that possible?' Szayelaporro exclaimed, trying to put the girl back to sleep, injecting her with various medicine, none of them seeming to work.

'It appears that she is capable of sensing the presence of the other woman that used to be her ally.' Another observation from the 4th Espada.

'How the hell do we stop her then?!' Grimmjow cursed loudly.

But the response came immediately.

The girl folded in two, her face looking upwards and her mouth falling open in an excruciating expression.

A piercing cry left her lips, so loud and piercing, that it was unbearable. Grimmjow and Szayelaporro had to cover their ears to endure it, as the monitors and screens started exploding.

Then, the glass of the water tank shattered.


End file.
